parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Railroad Trouble - Nintendo 64 - Thomas's Dream Team - Part 11.
This is the eleventh part of Railroad Trouble for Thomas's Dream Team for Nintendo 64. Cast (Casey Jr Characters as Tonic Trouble Cast) *Casey Jr (from Dumbo) as Agent Ed (Both the main heroes) *Toyland Express (from Babes in Toyland) as The Doc (Both kind, helpful, and good friends to Casey Jr and Agent Ed) *Rustee Rails (from Rustee Rails) as Agent Xyz (Both wise) *Montana (from Play Safe) as Burk (Both pompous, proud, and father figures of Casey Jr and Agent Ed) *Harry Hogwarts (from Harry Potter) as The Judge (Both vain and grandfather figures of Casey Jr and Agent Ed) *Tootle (from Little Golden Book Land) as The Elephant (Both best friends of Casey Jr and Agent Ed) *Jebidiah (from The Little Engine That Could "1991 film") as Person 1 (Both old) *Toots (from Porky's Railroad) as The Insane Patient (Both Western, Wise, and Helpful) *Blue (from Choo Choo) as Child 1 (Both wise) *Huey (from Choo Choo) as Person 2 (Both wise) *Ivor (from Ivor the Engine) as The Clerk (Both Western) *Tillie (from The Little Engine That Could "1991 film") as Suzy (Both the main females) *Emma (from Jim Button) as Child 2 (Both cute) *Jones (from The Little Engine That Could "2011 film") as Person 3 (Both smart) *Jake (from Budgie) as Person 4 (Both nice to Casey Jr and Thomas) *Speedy McAllister (from Chuggington) as Grogh's Henchman 1 *Pufle (from Steam Train) as Child 3 *Scott (from The Dinosaur Train) as Grogh's Henchman 2 *Humphrey (from The Little Engine That Could "2011 film") as Person 5 *Melissa (from Onion Pacific) as Person 6 *Pufferty (from Tickety Toc) as Super Ed *Silver Fish (from Porky's Railroad) as Grogh's Henchman 3 *Steve the Silver Engine as Grogh's Henchman 4 *Mark the Strong Engine as Grogh's Henchman 5 *Cerberus (from The Little Engine That Could "2011 film") as Grogh (Both the main, strong, evil, and mean villains) *The Train (from AICP Minneapolis 2007) as The Pharmacist *Samson (from The Brave Locomotive) as The Robosuitcase *Mary (from The Little Engine That Could "2011 film") as The Bar Lady *Linus (from The Brave Locomotive) as Child 4 *Terry (from The Little Engine That Could '2011 film') as Person 7 *Wilson (from Chuggington) as Child 5 *Timothy the Animal Train Engine as Person 8 *Rusty (from The Little Engine That Could "2011 film") as Person 9 *Billy the Tank Engine as Child 6 *Mickey Mouse as The Male Narrator *Brewster (from Chuggington) as Person 10 *Basil (from The Wind in The Willows) as Person 11 *Train with Caboose (from 13 Ghosts of Scooby Doo) as Grogh's Henchman 6 *Train (from Anastasia) as Person 12 *Shelbert (from The Little Engine That Could "2011 film") as Person 13 *Jason (from Back of the Knodilike) as Person 14 *Johnny (from The Brave Engineer) as The Bartender *Benny (from Who Framed Roger Rabbit?) as Person 15 *Allen the New Mixed Traffic Engine as Grogh's Henchman 7 *Bart the Dark Engine as Grogh's Henchman 8 *Speed Buggy (from Who Framed Roger Rabbit?) as Person 17 *Casey John (from Casey Jones 'n Luke) as Person 18 *John (from The Little Engine That Could "2011 film") as Person 19 *Tom Jerry (from Onion Pacific) as Child 7 *Rasmus (from Rasmus) as Child 8 *Little Chug as Child 9 *Choo Choo (from Choo Choo) as Child 10 *Steam Lokey (from Paul Bunyan) as Child 11 *Dougal Train (from Magic Roundabout) as Child 12 *Casey Joe (from Joel The Swedish Dragon) as Person 20 *Greendale Rocket (from Postman Pat) as Child 13 *Doc (from The Little Engine That Could "1991 film") as Person 21 *Train (from Scooby Doo Foul Play in Funland) as Child 14 *Caboose (from The Little Engine That Could "1991 film") as Person 22 *Lightning McQueen (from Cars) as Child 15 *Mater (from Cars) as Child 16 *Chick Hicks (from Cars) as Child 17 *Pedro (from Saludos Amigos) as Child 18 *Lizzie (from Cars) as Child 19 (The Thomas Characters as The Rayman Cast) *Thomas as Rayman *Edward as Houdini *Mavis as Betilla *Duncan as Mozzy *Coaches as Electoons *Stanley as Tarayzan *James as The Musician *Duck as Joe *Diesel 10 as Mr. Dark (Diesel 10 is a real villain in Thomas and the Magic Railroad) *Foolish Freight Cars (from Season 1) as Antitoons *The Spiteful Breakvan as Moskito *Narrow Gauge Trucks as Livingstones and Hunters and Raving Rabbids *Evil Thomas as Dark Rayman *Gordon as Globox *Percy as Murfy *Stepney, Bill, Ben, Bash, Dash, and Ferdinand as The Teensies *Emily as Ly the Fairy *Toad as Sssssam the Snake *Madge as Carmen the Whale *Henry as Clark *Bertie as Polokus *Salty, Skarloey, Rheneas, Trevor, Sir Handel, and Peter Sam as The Globox Children *Molly as Uglette *Diesel as Admiral Razorbeard *Dennis as Razorbeard's Lackey *S.C.Ruffey as Ninjaws *Bulgy as The Zombie Chickens *Arry as Axel *Bert as Foutch *Cranky as Umber (a.k.a. Stone Colossus) *Den, Dart, Norman, Paxton and Sidney as The Robo Pirates *George as Jano *Bulstrode as Grolem 13 *The Chinese Dragon as The Robot Dinosaur *Neville as Cookie *Murdoch as LacMac *Toby as Bubble Dreamer *Belle as Betina *Caroline as Flips *Rosie as Tily *Spamcan as Inspector Grub *Old Stuck Up as The Great Rigatoni *Daisy as Razorwife *Evil Gordon as Evil Globox *Donald as Otto Psi *Douglas as Romeo Patti *Oliver as Gonzo *The Spiteful Breakvan as Andre *Troublesome Trucks as The Black Lums *The Horrid Lorries as Hoodboom, Hoodstormer, Grim Keeper, Grim, Hoodblaster, Hoodoo, Heckler and Xowar *Spencer as Count Razoff *Elizabeth as Begoniax *Splatter, Dodge, Max and Monty as The Knaarens *Hector as Reflux *D261 as Serguei *Narrow Gauge Trucks as The Raving Rabbids *Toby as The Bubble Owner *Boco as The Photographer *Smudger as Ales Mansay *and more Transcript *Narrator: In Cerberus's HQ, Minvera noticed a machine landing in the city. *Minvera: They are here. *Cerberus: The Jedi knight engines? What makes you think so? *Minvera: A tremor in the Force. I think I should out your guards to stop them. *Cerberus: Surely they must be dead by now, but don't underestimate the Force. *Minvera: If they calls themselves a hero, then they will never give up. You, my friend, are all that's left of their religion. *intercom beeps, which Minvera answers *Minvera: Yes? There is an emergency alert in the Cloud City which the heroes are approaching. Casey Junior? I'll put all sections on alert. *Cerberus: Casey Junior is here. The Force is with him. *Minvera: If you are right, he'll never get the can back. *Cerberus: He'll get into his head. I'll go face him, alone. *(As the other engines step into Cerberus's headquarters, three guards jump out and attack them. The guards try to rush past Casey, but are no match for him as he slays all three, when the rest of the engines follow him. The engines step on a button to move a floating platform. Casey and the others rush through a temple until four more guards jump and attack them again) *Casey Junior: You guards will never take us alive like that. *(As the guards charge at Casey, he slays them all to the floor. The other engines step on so many buttons that more floating platforms rise to Cerberus's can. Another guard then jumps out, and tries to attack Casey, but falls off a cliff, apparently to his death. The other engines manage to get across, but have accidentally run into Cerberus, who is blocking their way to reach the can) *Cerberus: So... We meet again, Casey. This time, I shall destroy you. *Casey Junior: You will find that I am full of surprises. *Thomas: We've got to get that can back from Cerberus. *Emily: Yes, but how? *Casey Junior: Have faith and never give up hope. *Edward: What do you say? *James: For the effects of the can. *Narrator: Casey's lightsaber flew into his hand, but just as he swung it at the evil rumor, Cerberus's weapon was able to carry the blow. Their shining blades swung and clashed time and again in fierce combat. Then, with a terrible frenzy, Casey slashed Cerberus, slashing the weapon out of the dark lord's hand. In a blind fury, Another lightsaber leaped into Cerberus's hand, and as he swung at Casey, he slashed the weapon out of Casey's hand, causing Casey to kick the weapon out of his hand. The others engines and the diesels began to fight in a very vicious battle. *Cerberus: You have learned much, circus engine, I think you're not a Jedi yet. *Casey Junior: Wait and see. *Narrator: Cerberus grabbed his lightsaber and swung it at Casey, who in a blind fury, grabbed Cerberus's other red lightsaber, and his blue lightsaber in order to carry the blow. *Cerberus: Now, guess who you shall fight, Casey? *Narrator: In a blind fury, Casey slashed at Cerberus, driving him to his knees. With a final blow, he seperated the dark lord's hand, exposing a list of wires and electronics. In the shadow, the engines were able to defeat the diesels by throwing them off the edge and landing in the emptiness below. *Mavis: Steel that can, will you?! Drink its contents, will you?! *(The Diesels all manage to flee with the troublesome trucks) *Molly: Stay out, and never come back, you rotters! *Cerberus: Why'd you do that?! That hurt! I'm not playing anymore. What?! You want me to tell that you've won? Okay, you've won. There! Happy now? I was fed up of that stupid can anyway. Take it and keep it for all I care. *Narrator: The others climbed as Casey quickly took the can and the engines all celebrated by dancing. The Locomotion song played along as the engines all began to dance along with it. Then suddenly, Casey's friends appeared and saw Casey. *Tillie: Look, Casey, isn't it wonderful?! The world is like it was before! Exactly like it was before! The vegetables and animals are back to normal again! *(as she and Casey turn face to face to each other) *Tillie: You know what, my honey? While you were going it alone out there, I was thinking: everything that has happened is not your fault. *(Casey laughs as his cheeks blash red) *Tillie: The can shouldn't have brought such chaos of its own. I don't know, maybe nature was mad with us and that gave it a chance to get its own back. But it'll never happen again. From now on, we'll take more care of our environment. Oh, Casey, how lovely, you have opened all our eyes. *(Casey gasps, then shrugs, but smiles, and laughs) *Casey Junior: Thanks, Tillie! *(Casey as he and Tillie kiss when the title ends and says 'The End!') *Narrator: That's all folks! *(as the Credits Music plays at the end) * Produced, Directed, and Shot By Andrew Smith, Music By John Williams, Software By Stop Motion Animatior, VisionLab Studio, Traction 2, Dedicated To All Credits To Everyone, Animated Backgrounds By Vue 6 Easel, All Visual FX produced in VisionLabStudio and HitFilm by FXHome, Edited in Sony Vegas Studio, and Sony SoundForge, Vue 9 Complete, E-on Software, and lastly Additional Dialogue * (the Looney Tunes ending theme song plays and finally ends) Sound Effects (sounds_light.zip) *lightsaberpulse *ltsaberbodyhit01 *ltsaberhit01 *ltsaberhit02 *ltsaberhit03 *ltsaberhit05 *ltsaberhit06 *ltsaberhit07 *ltsaberhit12 *ltsaberhit14 *ltsaberhit15 *tsaberlp01 *ltsaberhit *ltsaberoff01 *ltsaberon01 *ltsaberswing01 *ltsaberswing02 *ltsaberswing03 *ltsaberswing04 *ltsaberswing05 *ltsaberswing06 *ltsaberswing07 *ltsaberswing08 *ltsaberswingdbl01 (soundsblaster.zip) *bcfire01 *bcfire02 *concuss1 *concuss5 *pistol-1 *pistout1 *probedroidgun01 *railchargearm01 *railchargeattach *railchargeempty01 *railchargefire01 *railchargefly01 *remotefire01 *repeat-1 *reptrrico01 *sprobegun01 *trprout *trprsht1 *trprsht2 *turret-1 *wlkrsht2 (troopervoices.zip) *i00s101z *i00s102z *i00s103z *i00s105z *i00s106z *i00s107z *i00s108z *i00s110z *i00s111z *i00s112z *i00s113z *i00s114z *i00s115z *i00s116z *i00s117z *i00s118z *i00s119z *i00s120z (troopervoices2.zip) *i00s121z *i00s122z *i00s123z *i00s124z *i00s125z *i00s127z *i00s128z *i00s129z *i00s130z *i00s131z *i00s132z *i00s202z *i00s203z *i00s204z *i00s205z *i00s206z (soundsforce.zip) *forceabsorb02 *forceblind01 *forcedestruct01 *forcedestruct02 *forcedsight01 *forcedsight02 (soundsforce2.zip) *forcegrip01 *forcehealing01 *forcejump01 *forcejump02 *forcelightnin01 *forcelitning02 *forcepersuas01 *forcepersuas02 *forceprotect01 *forceprotect02 *forcepull01 *forcesee01 *forcesee02 *forcespeed01 *forcespeed02 *forcethrow01 (Internet Sounds) *Cartoon Sounds *Human Sounds *Animals *Brakes *Trains *Cars *and more (Train Sounds) *Sir Lamiel *1638 *2857 *2968 *3205 *City of Truro *Mallard *Flying Scotsman *Warrior *Nunney Castle *Defiant *5407 *5572 *Kolhapur *5619 *5775 *King George V *King Edward 1 *Princess Elizabeth *Witherslack Hall *Burton Agnes Hall *7752 *Bradley Manor *Hinton Manor *9466 *257 Squadron *City of Wells *Swanage *Clan Line *44932 *Bahamas *46441 *48773 *Union of South Africa *Blue Peter *Britannia *Duke of Gloucester *75069 *80079 Music Voice Actors Category:UbiSoftFan94